Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a material for an electronic device and a low-temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) substrate, and more particularly to a CBS (CaO—B2O3—SiO2)-based microcrystalline glass-ceramic LTCC material and a preparation method thereof.
Related Art
Low Temperature Co-fired Ceramic (LTCC) technology is an advanced passive integrated and hybrid circuit packaging technology, which has become a preferred way to integrate electronic components in the future. In this context, the low-temperature co-firing of the main medium materials has also become an important development trend. As one of the most promising LTCC materials, CBS is a devitrificable glass with wollastonite (β-CaSiO3) as a main crystal phase, which has excellent dielectric and thermal properties, and can be sintered with the noble metals Ag and Au at a temperature (<900° C.).
At present, doping is made mainly on the basis of the CBS system in China. However, the research on the doping of this system is only in the initial stage. So far, no CBS-based LTCC material having a low dielectric constant (within 6.0±0.3), a low loss (0.001 or less), and a good overall performance (flexural strength>170 MPa) is developed.
The disclosure in the above background is merely intended to assist in the understanding of the idea and technical solutions of the present application and not necessarily within the prior art of this patent application. Where there is no definite evidence that the foregoing has been disclosed before the filing date of this patent application, the above-mentioned background art should not be used to evaluate the novelty and inventiveness of the present application.